


To Sleep

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: The newest guest at the cottage is completely unexpected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To Sleep

Title: To Sleep  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1,087  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: The newest guest at the cottage is completely unexpected.

Aziraphale tilts his head and strains his ears as an odd scratching sound comes from the front door. "Dear, do you think we might have a new guest?"

Crowley frowns. The demonic essence is something familiar and yet seems to be mostly muffled. The hair on the back on his neck rises. He rubs his hand on his chin, feeling incredibly unsettled. "I don't think we should answer it." The words leave his mouth before he even realizes what he's saying. Now he's sure they shouldn't open the door. "Wait, Aziraphale, don't..."

The door is tugged open by the angel's hand. On the other side is something straight out of a nightmare. It isn't human, nor does it resemble anything even close. Aziraphale gets a glimpse of tentacles, teeth, and far too many eyes before his vision goes blurry. It's too big and far too powerful to fit inside of the corporation it is using. Demonic essence is flowing freely in all directions.

"Oh fuck me, that's Sloth." The last word is garbled as Crowley's eyes roll up into his head and he collapses into a heap on the floor. Soft snores come from his lips.

Sloth's demonic essence flows into the cottage, seeping under the doors or creeping through the cracks. The demons and a few angels who were just getting up for breakfast suddenly drop to the floor. They're all fast asleep.

Aziraphale finds himself both terrified and angry. He straightens himself up, letting his angelic essence bleed through his human form. "That is quite enough!" His hand tightens on the doorknob as Sloth jerks back. "You can't come in like this. Just look at yourself. You're something out of one of those Lovecraft tales Crowley likes so much. I'm very sorry, but unless you gain more control over your corporation, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Sloth seems to shrink down a bit, apparently chastised by Aziraphale. There are several blinding flashes of light followed by the corporation being slightly adjusted. The angel blinks as he hears a message without actually seeing Sloth's mouth move.

"Yes, I can go get Beelzebub. Are you sure she'll be awake?" He holds his hands up. "There's no need to shout. I'm not doubting you. Just try to keep yourself together. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

\---

"Beelzebub? Please wake up. I need your help."

"Hrm?" It takes a little bit of effort, her body feels like she's been sinking in molasses, but Beelzebub sits up. Taking in Aziraphale's panicked look, she reaches out with her essence. What she finds chills her to the bone. "I didn't think any of them would ever come out of Hell." She rubs her eyes before yawning. "Before you were a Principality, what were you?"

"Technically a cherub, but what does that have to do...?"

"That's the only reason you're zzztill awake. You're too powerful." She yawns again. "They were all Archangels when they Fell and kept their level of power when they rose again as the Dark Council." Beelzebub bites her arm with a mouthful of fangs. The pain is exquisite and drives all thoughts of sleep from her head. "There are seven of them. Humans know them as the Deadly Sins."

"I think he's having issues with his corporation. He's all wrong." Aziraphale shudders. "Next time I rest, I'm going to have nightmares."

"On the plus side, at least it isn't Lust."

\---

"Aziraphale? It's zzzafe for you to come out now. The others zzzhould be waking up in a few minutes."

Aziraphale steps out onto the porch. The frightening creature he'd seen earlier has been replaced by a man who makes professional wrestlers look small. Sloth's legs are the size of Aziraphale's waist. There's a sheepish look on Sloth's face as he turns towards the angel.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I forgot how to make a proper corporation. Haven't really had to do it much." He scuffs a massive foot in the grass. "Shouldn't be a problem now. Beelzebub showed me how to improve the body I constructed." He yawns, swaying slightly on his feet. "Do you have a room I can use? I'm going to need to rest for about a month."

"Certainly." Aziraphale gives Sloth a blinding smile. "Follow me. I'll have to increase the size of the room and certainly enlarge the bed, but it should do nicely. Is there any chance you'll lose control over your essence again?"

"Probably not?" He shrugs. "This is new to me."

Beelzebub sighs. "I'll add a few wardzzz to his door, just in cazzze. It'll be good practice if the rest of the Dark Council follows him. The last thing we need izzz Lust and Wrath bleeding out and infecting everyone."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Beelzebub. Don't you remember all the fun they had in that tiny village in Spain?" Sloth laughs until Beelzebub gives him a glare. "I'm kidding."

\---

"Aziraphale? Sloth!" Crowley sits up, wiping the long string of drool from his mouth. He looks around wildly before spotting his angel in a chair having a cup of tea with Beelzebub. "Oh. I missed all the excitement, didn't I?"

"Come join us, my dear." Aziraphale pours another cup of tea, adding the amount of sugar Crowley likes. "We've got Sloth all settled in his new room. Everything's right as rain now."

Beelzebub sips a cup of tea which is mostly sugar. "I'm going to take a trip down to Hell this weekend to meet with the rezzzt of the Dark Council. They're going to need help with making proper corporations zzzo we don't get a repeat of what happened today."

Crowley grabs his cup before sprawling himself on the couch. "Most minor demons don't even think the Dark Council is real. They think it's a story you tell to keep them in line. And now we have one of them sleeping under our roof."

"I think I hear the rest of our guests starting to stir." Finishing his cup, Aziraphale gets to his feet. "Do either of you want to help me make breakfast in the kitchen?"

"I will." Beelzebub motions for Crowley to stay put. "I need the practice. Gabriel zzzays he wants to zzztart trying human foods."

There's a bounce in Aziraphale's step as he heads towards the kitchen. "We'll start with pancakes and work our way to more complicated things."

"The Dark Council on Earth." Crowley shakes his head. "Wonders never cease."


End file.
